


Zombie Chasers

by That_Nerd_Cam



Series: Au's [1]
Category: my ocs - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M, a better love story than twilight, hehehhehe, this will get gorey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Nerd_Cam/pseuds/That_Nerd_Cam
Summary: Come bug me @Space-art-child via Tumblr!Ophie - @ask-the-mechanical-camperCj - @ask-the-nature-childCara - @the-witch-camperElliot and Cassidy - @askthecrypidhuntersFelicia - @ask-the-author-camper





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WitchipediaAus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/gifts).



> Come bug me @Space-art-child via Tumblr!
> 
> Ophie - @ask-the-mechanical-camper  
> Cj - @ask-the-nature-child  
> Cara - @the-witch-camper  
> Elliot and Cassidy - @askthecrypidhunters  
> Felicia - @ask-the-author-camper

I am Cambrieea Jane May Lewis. I am 15 years old. I have a girlfriend named Felicia. She is 15 as well. She is in a gang. I protect her with my gun. I have never killed a living thing and I have no intention too.

 

My name is Cambrieea Jane but everyone I know calls me Cj. I am 15 years old. I was shot and killed protecting my girlfriend Felicia. She is in a gang.

 

I am dead.

 

I am aware of the punishment every time I load my pistol. I am aware I might die every time I pull the trigger and shot someone’s foot, or clip an ear. I am okay with being dead if Felicia is fine and safe.

 

But I wasn’t aware of this.

 

I wasn’t prepared.

 

I wasn’t prepared to wake up the next day.

 

I wasn’t prepared to wake up alive.

 

Welcome to the Undead.

 

________________________________________________________________

 

Darkness.

 

Everything was dark as Cj felt immense pain. But she then felt herself slip away, her soul leave her body slowly as if she was falling asleep for the very last time. It was peaceful. It was a moment to last the rest of eternity. Inky cold blackness, floating in nothingness.

 

Until she woke up.

 

Cj sat straight up with a gasp and an arch of her back, forehead beaded with a cold sweat. Her fingers instantly went to her eye, the cause of her death. She felt the wrinkly skin, moist in some places but dry in others. She could even feel the hole where the bullet tore its way into her skull, ripping through her brain and killing her instantly.

 

She was dead.

 

She… Wasn’t dead.

 

Cj took a few moments to regain her senses, finding out that she couldn’t see through her damaged left eye. At least that made sense. Cj was sitting in a destroyed storefront, brick pillars stood broken down at their halfway point. Rumble, trash, shattered glass, and bullet shells littered the ground everywhere she turned. The sky was grey, smoke billowing up in dozens of locations.

 

No sign of life. Did she count as life? Cj stood up weakly, still wearing the clothes she was murdered in. A ratty flannel, shorts, and a graphic tee shirt, the design worn off. Her clothing was tattered and shredding at the ends, old and worn out despite being new. How long was she out?

 

There was a shattered mirror a few feet away leaning on a cement mound and Cj slowly walked up to it with unease, studying her face. She looked the same age as when she died. Her curly hair was shorter, chopped off at her collarbone, a frizzy mess. Her face and body was absolutely filthy, her skin pale and almost greenish. Looking at her left eye she almost screamed. It was black, blood slowly oozing from her wound. It stung so she was definitely alive. 

 

“I’m a zombie,” Cj spoke the words softly to herself without thinking, staring at her icky skin. Her eye widened as she realized her shitty conclusion was right. “I’m a z-zoMBIE?! No no no! This isn’t some conspiracy theory! How can I think? How can I comprehend the fact that I am a zombie? Maybe I’m not! Maybe I didn’t die!”

 

Cj thought for a minute. She thought of her life. Her death. Her rebirth. Nothing came up but a wave of emotions.

 

Love. Anger. Joy. Sadness. Desperation. Determination. Pain. Fear. 

 

There were a few faces. A girl with fluffy down hair and a smile that melts hearts. A girl with frizzy hair and a wild personality that brought laughter. Family. Friends. But none matched.

 

Cj growled in frustration, a low rumble in her throat as a pile of bricks was kicked. Pain shot up her ankle but it was dull as if her humanity was fighting the fact that she was dead. Cj cursed under her breath and grabbed a brick, chucking it a few yards in anger and confusion. It hit a pile of rubble and the rubble squeaked in response.

 

“Ow. Fuck,” A low, nasally voice cursed from under a grey tarp. It sounded female and curiosity took over Cj as she walked closer to the sound of the noise.

 

“H-Hello…?” Cj called, lifting the trap ever so slightly.

 

Whoever was under their freaked out and squirmed rapidly, throwing off the tarp and jumping to their feet. It was a girl, around Cj’s age. She wore a pink sweater with holes and a torn skirt, destroyed leggings underneath. A bag was by her hip, frizzy hair and glow in the dark ghost earrings seeming so familiar. The girl loaded a slingshot and shot at Cj without a second’s hesitation. “Die, mOTHERFUCKER-”

 

A rock hit Cj square in the forehead. It wouldn’t hurt that much, if not for the skull-splitting headache that came from the impact. Cj instantly dropped to her knees and clutched her head, crying out in pure pain.

 

“Shit! Zombies can’t feel pain! Oh fuck, fuck…. Uh… Hold on!!” The girl slid on her knees to Cj, holding her face with her dark hands. “I think I have some band-aids..”

 

“Nngh..It’s f-fine..” Cj groaned, the pain slowly ebbing away. “Do you know... Where I a-am?”

 

The girl studied Cj, her eyes taking in everything. “Wait a fuckin’ second… You ARE a zombie! But you’re talking to me? Explain!” She brought out her slingshot once more, grabbing a larger rock.

 

“I don’t know! I died! I swore I was shot and killed! But I woke up here! Hold your fire-” Cj’s arms covered her face and she drew back. Glad to know death hasn’t removed one’s survival instincts.   
  


“Wait… Put your hands down.” The mystery girl crouched down and push away Cj’s pale arms, staring at her face. “It… It can’t be…” The girl had a tear running down her cheek, leaving a streak in the dirt and dust.

 

Cj wiggled back, her actions and voice so familiar, it stung. “It can’t be what?”

 

“But you died! She saw it, she was  _ there _ !” She started to pace.

 

“That’s what  _ I  _ said!” With some difficulty, Cj struggled to her feet, finding a pipe to use as a cane.

 

The girl whipped around quickly and placed her hands on Cj’s shoulders. “Cj! It’s me! Elliot.”

 

The world went dark for the second time that day. Maybe the third.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “What do you mean she’s DEAD?” _

 

_ “I mean she’s dead! Well... Undead…” _

 

_ “Yeah, makes sense.” _

 

_ “Ophie shut the fuck up! Elliot this isn’t just one of your conspiracy theories!” _

 

_ “Holy fuck! I’ve never met her but Jesus fucking Christ! Are you sure she died, Felicia? _

 

_ “Cara, I love you. I do. But I watched that fucking bitch pull the trigger and as the bullet penetrated her skull, it penetrated my heart.” _

 

There was shuffling, darkness, heavy inky blackness. A kind of darkness Cj has woken up to before. 

 

“Am I dead again?” Her voice was raspy, her eyelids not cooperating and staying shut.

 

“I told you! Should I get Cass?” The lisp was familiar.

 

“E-Ell..? Nngh…” Cj sat up and instantly regretted it.

 

“Lie back down. You were out for three days. What in God’s name happened to your eye?” A new voice. Cj felt a cold hand push her chest down back on what seemed to be a cot. She almost whined as the hand was removed.

 

“She was shot.” 

 

And that was the ticket. The key. Cj shot straight up with a gasp, eye open wide. “Felicia?! I-Is that y-you?”

 

“I’m right here Muse. It’s okay. Right here…” The sweet voice calmed Cj down and allowed herself to be helpless. 

 

“I’m s-sorry… I f-f-failed..” Cj choked back a sob, her good eye tearing up.

 

“It’s okay. But don’t do it again!” Felicia yanked on Cj’s ear and she chuckled.

 

Cj took this time to take in where she was. It seemed to be a partial underground base, the roof made of camo tarps. Ophie was look out, but the only thing he was looking was bored. His hair was chopped, camo pants and mud on his face.

 

Elliot was digging through her bag, looking as if she was about to cry. She might of already. Cassidy, Elliot’s twin was addressing her wounds while simultaneously scolding her sister. 

 

“She could have bitten you! You could have died! El you know better. Felicia? I can’t... Seem to stop the bleeding..” Cassidy looked up, her eyes showing concern for the first time. The twins looked the same except a homeless look that everyone shared.

 

There was another person, Blonde who seemed to be doing something in the corner but Cj’s attention was on Felicia. Her hair had grown and was held back by a pink and white polka dot ribbon.

 

“Keep trying. Anyone got an eye patch?” Felicia barked out, seeming to take charge.

 

“I don’t know. She seems to be using the other one just fine.” Ophie grinned at Cj oogling at Felicia.

 

Felicia caught her gaze. “Cj? What?”

 

“How long has it been?” Cj gulped, taking in each detail of Felicia. The dirt, scars, few freckles. There was a bloody bandage on her shoulder. “How long has it been since I was alive? Did I have a funeral? No, forget that question. Why? Why am I a zombie? Why am I alive once more? Did I get a second chance?” A tear fell from her eye.

 

Felicia wiped it with her finger. “It’s been roughly a year from when you were shot. Your body... Was lost. We have reason to believe that some sick monster started this. We will put an end to it, Doe.”

 

Elliot shook her head “We’ve killed dozens. If you call it killing. The outbreak started four months after you died. All those people…”

 

“They aren’t people anymore,” Cara spoke, their voice far but close. No one seemed to know what they was working on. A dirty, once white tank top was dirty and bloody, making a few bite marks on the arms stand out. “When someone loses their morals, they lose their humanity.”

 

“Following that logic, neither are we,” Ophie stated, watching Cj stare at Cara. “They’re immune. Somehow. Doing some research and won’t let us know.”

 

Cassidy seemed to glare at Cj while finishing the eye bandages, not trusting her 100%, despite the fact they were friends in a past life. Ell, however, kneeled to her side. “What do you remember?”

 

Felicia’s ears seemed to perk up, but she hid it well. She was obviously listening, more so than ever.

 

Cj felt the blood soak through the thin but layered cloth around her face, her head starting to pound. “I was… With Felicia… in a warehouse…”

 

Felicia felt her heartbeat pick up, her forehead bead with sweat at the mention where the accident had happened. It still haunted her nightmares every night.

 

“Go on,” Elliot said softly and held Cj's hand.

 

“I can’t remember m-much… Nnhg… There was a woman with a gun… She said she knew me but I didn’t… She said I worked for her once but I swear-” Cj was tempted to wipe her tear but let it drop to her knee. “There were threats. So many. Aimed at Cia… I couldn’t help myself and I raised my gun to her chest…”

 

**_BANG_ **

 

The simple sound of a bullet leaving a gun was enough to make Cj draw back harshly, curling up into a small ball at the very end of the makeshift cot.

 

“Sorry. Thought I saw something.” Ophie smoothly lied as he watched the corpse fall in the distance. He scanned. Only one. He knew Felicia would be mad at him for scaring Cj, but Ophie would rather the gang hate him then give them fear from the news of a single sighting.

 

Felicia shot him a quick glare but the sadness in her eyes told both of them that she knew. “Muse, you should eat.”

 

“Not hungry…” Cj replied.

 

“Would make sense, seeing as if she is dead than her organs would probably be decaying..” Cassidy offhandedly said, doing something with blood. “But your blood seems to be healthy... O positive too damn.. And why the looks of how fast its bleeding I’d say your heart isn’t only working fine, but working better.” 

 

“How is that possible?” Elliot looked over her shoulder and Cassidy noticed a cut on her leg.

 

“Well the only way I can tell for sure is to cut her open,” Cassidy suggested and turned her attention to her sister.

 

“NO!”

 

“Absolutely not!”

 

“Why would you even say that dude!”

 

“Cassidy, what the hell?”

 

“I’m down.”

 

All heads snapped to Cj, even Cara and Cassidy.

 

“What?” Cj stood up, feeling dizzy but ignored it. “Cara is immune! I’m not but must be somehow! If I can help people it’s worth it-”

 

“Cambrieea Jane. Can I have a word?  _ In private? _ ” Felicia stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her by the hand into a side room. Felicia gave her a look that told her to keep her mouth shut about death and she gave one last look back to Elliot as Cj was oulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Felicia and Cj's p.o.v. of the fight

“What? What Felicia?” Cj’s face set into a scowl. She had been shot, died, and came back to life. No way in hell she was backing down now.

 

“Why are you being like this Cj? You are willing to kill yourself again! There is no way that I’ll let that happen! No. Just, no.” Felicia crossed her arms. She looked tired, even more so than when things were normal.

 

“I can’t do this!” Cj rose her voice. The others could hear it no doubt. The room was small, a desk covered with medical supplies and a bunch of cots pushed together with blankets to form a sleeping area. 

 

Felicia blinked. “Can’t do what?”

 

“I can’t just sit here and rot! I died! There is no logical explanation on why or how I am alive! But what now? Do I sit here and let you protect me until I do die? Other people are dying!” Cj gripped her matted hair.

 

“I don’t love other people! Your life is more important! Their lives are more important than whoever is out there! They have people who protected them too!” She pointed towards the window, and the tarp used as a door.

 

“Felicia I died protecting you! I lost my life and like hell I won’t do it again! I will fucking die a million endless and painful deaths even if it had the slightest chance of your survival!” Cj felt the all to familiar pinprick of tears. “You are the leader! The role of a leader means protecting whoever you can no matter what!”

 

Felicia was almost speechless. Almost. Anger mixed with sadness made a toxin that came out as an argument. “Being a leader means protecting your people from those who harm, no matter who and what they are!”

 

"Being a leader means putting others first and maybe sacrificing yourself if there is even the slightest chance something will change! I am willing to do that!” Cj yelled, her voice filling the base.

 

“But I am not!” Felicia yelled back. "Being a leader means that your willing to  _ die _ for your people, and yes, sacrifices come with the job, but I've already sacrificed you and I'm not doing it again.”

 

“How many people have already died? How? Why do you get to make the choices for me? It's not I want to leave you but one day you might leave me! I want to know as much as I can no matter what! I failed at protecting you once, and I'm not failing again." Cj sighed and turned away, looking out a window. “I love you, but this is not a choice you can make. At least not a choice you can make without me. I want to make the choice with you but I will do it alone if I have to.”

 

Felicia felt the sting. A slap in the face would have hurt less. A zombie bite would have hurt less. She was still weak from her death but she knew Cj was right. But stubbornness was a bitch. "Cj, I can't let you do this. Not now. We'll go for a bit more, try to find another way, and if we can't... Then fine. We'll do it your way."

 

Cj smiled weakly. She felt off. She felt a little sick, in a way words couldn’t describe. But there was no way she will admit it. “Okay Cherry. Okay. But we need to communicate and work together. No more solo shots. It’s quite literally us against the world.”

 

Felicia hadn’t heard that name in a year. It happened quickly and without warning. “Say it again.”

 

“Are you… Crying? What’s wrong?” Cj frowned.

 

“Say Cherry again.”

 

Cj understood immediately. The lack of love. The stupid pet names that she had come up with as a child. She still was a child. They all were.

 

“Cherry.”

 

“... Again..”

 

“Sprinkles. Because you complete the treat that is my life.” Cj cupped Felicia’s cheek. “Bubbles because you make me smile. Cookie because of how sweet you are. Candy because I can’t get enough of you. And Cherry. My sweet, sweet, sweet Cherry. The love of my afterlife. Til death do us part and beyond.”

 

Felicia gripped Cj’s shirt and pulled her close, the grass smell still lingering. She cried. Felicia finally broke down in the arms of her dead lover. She cried loud and painfully, each sob a stab in the heart.

 

Cj kept listing nicknames and why they applied. The list seemed endless, each reason more and more cheesy. Cj fell more and more in love with the girl she knew. But this wasn’t the girl she knew.

 

Felicia was stronger, more tired, colder, warmer. She was different. A strange almost. 

 

And Cj fell in love with that girl too.

 

Cj herself was different. She was more unstable but willing to do what matters for the greater good. Cj would be willing to sacrifice anything and anyone for her team. But with strength, weakness follows.

 

Felicia had always been Cj’s impulse control. No matter if it’s jumping from a tree or pulling a trigger, she had always been there to call the better shots. But they both knew they can’t always be there for each other. Not now anyway.

 

Cj needed to take charge. She needed to help. She needed Felicia. But Felicia needed Cj more. They needed each other, a balanced scale. Stacking each life on each side, weighing out who lives and dies. It will be challenging, but god damn if Cj wasn’t going to try.

 

“Felicia?”

 

“Mmm?” Felicia nuzzled her cheek into Cj’s. She felt cold but warm. 

 

“I love you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a mini-chapter, holing no importance. Just what happens with the gang while cj and Felicia are 'talking'

“Cambrieea Jane. Can I have a word? _In private_?” Felicia stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her by the hand into a side room.

Elliot watched as Felicia glared and Cj surprisingly glared back. She gulped, careful not to make any noise. All she could hear was them.

“Hey. Don’t eavesdrop.” Cassidy looked up and finished patching up her leg. “What happens between them is their business.”

“Death sure has to mess up some communication..” Ophie reloaded his gun and sat it down. “I remember when Jason died. And when I died. We didn’t come back funny as it is.”

“Past life?” Cara asked.

“Alternate universe.” Ophie sighed. “He’s gotta be somewhere….”

“She’s… Different.” Elliot realized. Cj would never snap back. Cj would never go against Felicia. She would do whatever kept her with Felicia, and anything for her.

Cj was kind and nice, sweet as sugar and always down for an adventure. She found and suck out the good in everyone, no matter what. Even her own parents. Cj was a child. She had always been one. She liked climbing trees and reciting the poetry she came up with on the spot.

She liked doing anything with anyone. Hunting for cryptids with Elliot and reading with Felicia. She was just a kid.

She still is a kid.

But not anymore.

Cj was colder now. She was still willing to do anything, but for a different reason. She was angry. She was broken. Cj had been to hell and back. Of course, she would change. She wasn’t the girl Elliot used to know. No one was. A year ago everything was fine. Now it’s post-apocalyptic

They all had changed.

Cj had changed the most.

Elliot snapped back to reality when Cj and Felicia had started to yell. Another thing they both didn’t do. Elliot frowned, starting to pace, and biting her nails.

“Sit down. You need stitches.” Cassidy grabbed her arm and yanked Elliot down to the cot, putting her leg up on a chair. “You need to relax. People argue. I’m surprised they haven’t ever had an argument yet.”

“They never had a reason too. Cj’s always so agreeable and Felicia would always go along with her.” Ophie smiled a little. “I used to joke that having Cj as her girlfriend ruined Felicia’s badass aesthetic. I can imagine it's hard to be intimidating when you’re holding hands with a curly haired, bright-eyed girl calling you ‘Cherry’.”

“Aww... That’s super cute- Ow! Fuck! Cassidy! The Hell?” Elliot looked at her sister, who was poking a needle into her skin.

“I told you, Elliot, you needed stitches. This gash is only going to get worse. Knowing you, you’re running on adrenaline and didn’t feel it. It’ll heal quick.” Cassidy sighed and shook her head, finishing up the small stitches on the small but deep gash on Elliot’s leg. She put cooling gel on it and bandaged it.

Elliot smiled weakly and nodded in a thank you. She blinked, suddenly feeling tired.

“Sleep. Ophie, you too. I’ll take watch.” Cassidy said. Her lack of emotion in her voice made it seem as if she wasn’t asking and Ophie backed down.

Elliot pressed her ear to the tarp and hummed. “She’s crying..”

“Who? Cj?”

“No… Felicia…”

Ophie looked up. “In all the years I’ve known her Felicia never broke down..”

“That’s good. They’re communicating enough.” Cara hadn’t moved and continued to not do so. “Cia would only do so if she needed and wanted too.”

Elliot nodded. “Maybe in the morning... We’ll all be ok. Emotionally I mean..”

Cassidy just smiled. “Maybe.”


	5. Chapter 5

Her smile was coy. The soft pink lips curved up in a way that was too cute to be anything but offending. She had no god damn right being that cute for a zombie. "So, how do things work here?"

 

Felicia just raised a messy eyebrow and pulled back the tarp. Everyone was drawing straws, an activity to see who was going to do the dirty work. An ancient tradition next to yelling, 'NOT IT!' or 'Nose-goes'. As if a spotlight had been turned on, eyes snapped to them.

 

"Cj! Felicia! What happened?! You two were yelling? And arguing and-" Elliot jumped up and hugged Cj, but her sister cut her off.

 

"I can tell you what you were doing. Eavesdropping." Cassidy drew a straw. It was the longest.

 

Cj found herself smiling weakly, embracing Elliot back softly. She was glad to know even the threat of the undead wasn't enough to break the bickering of siblings.

 

"These days will be rough. Adjustment will be hard, and not just for Cj." Felicia cleared her throat, gathering everyone's attention with a single noise. "Cj and I agreed that no one will do this alone. We will decide matters together. As a couple. As partners. And most importantly, as a team. New routines will have to be evaluated, and things will change. For the better, I hope."

 

Cj smiled, a little entertained at the idea of a speech everytime something changed. Her smile faded after a second, finding it hard to keep the muscles working long enough to do so. Frowning felt so natural now. She pressed her hands together. "Night routine?" Her eye found the setting sun, making the fires more visible. Were they mistakes? Or are there other survivors out there? How many zombies were like Cj? Better yet, how many killed? Ophies low voice snapped her out of deep thought.

 

"We draw straws for assignments. We used to rank the jobs, but now the longest straw picks for the others. That would be-" Ophie explained, holding up his short straw and glancing around.

 

"Me." Cassidy really had a knack for interrupting. "Night jobs and day jobs are different, sometimes vary between day and events. Clean up, scouting, collection, fire, dinner, and night watch. I will take first watch, waking up whomever I choose when I find myself tiring. Ophie can make dinner, Elliot will pick up, Cara will do a quick scout, and I suppose you and Felicia will collect and light firewood."

 

Cj hummed with a shrug, finding Cassidy's orders easy to follow, no room for negotiation. The girl had no emotion. Everyone went their own ways, Ophie in the only area with a table, and Cara grabbing a bag and heading out to scan the area for God knows what. Elliot seemed to be the only one upset by this, fussing over nothing to avoid cleaning.

 

It was amazing. Pieces clicked into place as Cj found her role within this wasteland she woke up too. She followed Felicia through the tarp door in the sleeping/office area and dragged a rusty bin in. Noting the ashes, Cj guessed the old barrel was the fire pit. After a few minutes, they had gathered enough to make a structurally sound fire to last long enough. When they were done, everyone sat on the sleeping cots together and embraced the warmth.

 

Ophie came in with a few bowls of soup a little later and handed them out. The gang ate slowly, enjoying the taste and warmth of the meal that could be their last. Cj, however, did not. She wasn't hungry and was worried.

 

Would she fit in? Would she become one of them? Or  _them..._  She settled down with a sigh into a big pile of bodies to embrace sleep, hoping she would, in fact, wake up.

 

The warmth generated was soothing, the shifting and noise of the others breathing was enough to lure her into a state of peace, and possible sleep.

 

...

 

Until nightmares settled in, that is.


End file.
